1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple apparatus for and a method of blockading a mouthpiece of a transfusion synthetic resin container designed for medical drip infusion, in which insertion of an insillation needle can be facilitated and there is no possibility of leakage of fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional means for blockading the mouthpiece of the synthetic resin container is typically arranged in three ways. Firstly, after a tight-sealing stopper has been welded to the mouthpiece of the synthetic resin container, a leakage prevention rubber stopper is covered thereon. Secondly, the synthetic resin stopper and the leakage prevention rubber stopper are previously fitted to the mouthpiece of the synthetic resin container. Thirdly, the synthetic resin stopper and the leakage prevention rubber stopper are formed before-hand into one united body, and this united body is welded to the mouthpiece of the container. These constructions are all complicated and have difficulty of operation. Besides, such constructions are relatively costly and are inefficient for preventing the leakage.